


L'amore é la poesia dei sensi

by Inazumiana01



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inazumiana01/pseuds/Inazumiana01
Summary: [Goufubu]Cinque flashfict incentrate, per l'appunto, sui cinque sensi, perciò: Vista, tatto, olfatto, gusto e udito.Ambientato in vari momenti di Inazuma eleven, si passa dalla stagione sugli alieni a quella su FFI, fino ad arrivare alla serie Go.Premetto che la sto pubblicando dal cellulare, perciò mi scuso se l'Html in alcuni punti non è giusto. Lo controllerò non appena avrò un wi fi e una tastiera (spero il prima possibile XD)
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	L'amore é la poesia dei sensi

1) Tatto  
《Gouenji-kun sto bene...》 gli disse con voce tremante l'albino portando le ginocchia più vicino al petto.  
Non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato, non voleva mostrarsi debole davanti a lui.  
Un altro tuono.  
Le lacrime volevano scendere, ma cercò di ritirarle.  
Sapeva che non si trattava di una valanga, sapeva che non avrebbe perso nessuno...ma era più forte di lui. Forse era davvero debole come gli diceva Atsuya.  
Era davvero patetico.  
《Fubuki...》 il numero dieci fissò intensamente il suo compagno di squadra che si sforzò di sorridere per rassicurarlo. Un sorriso forzato e che abbandonò il volto non appena si fece largo un nuovo tuono nel cielo grigio.  
In meno di un secondo l'albino si ritrovò avvolto dalle braccia dell'attaccante. Si irrigidì per qualche istante, sgranò gli occhi prima di affondare il volto nella maglia dell'altro e stringerla a sé.  
Era caldo. Non aveva mai notato quanto il solo tocco di Gouenji potesse scaldarlo e rassicurarlo. Avvolto in quelle braccia si sentiva al sicuro.  
Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere e non fece nulla per trattenerle.  
《Nessuno ti abbandonerà, Shirou. Ci sono io con te.》  
  
  
2) Olfatto  
  
Fubuki amava l'odore di Gouenji.  
Da quando l'aveva abbracciato mentre erano a riparo dal temporale, Shirou non si era tolto dalla mente quell'odore forte ma allo stesso tempo dolce che emanava.  
Quando l'attancante lo invitò a dormire nella sua camera di dormitorio, preoccupato dell'imminente temporale e di come l'avrebbe affrontato il centrocampista da solo, beh, quell'odore si fece più forte. In particolar modo perchè "dormire nella sua camera" implicava dormire anche nello stesso letto.  
Fubuki aveva provato a convincere il bomber di fuoco che poteva affrontarlo da solo, ma l'altro non aveva voluto sentir ragioni.  
Per cui in quel momento si trovavano nello stesso letto, uno accanto all'altro dove la distanza non sembrava esistere. Fubuki fissava il soffitto nella speranza di riuscire a dimostrare che non aveva paura e che il suo compagno di squadra non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi.  
Certo, se avesse evitato di tremare ad ogni lampo forse sarebbe riuscito nell'intento.  
《Fubuki non fa niente se hai paura.》 sussurrò Shuuya. Credeva stesse dormendo.  
《Sto bene...davvero..》 rispose con un fil di voce tremando leggermente.  
Gouenji gli mise una mano intorno alla vita avvicinandolo di più a sè, poggiando il mento sopra la testa del grigio che in quel momento si sentì avvampare.  
《Sappi che io ci sarò sempre. Non mi importa se pensi di riuscire a superarla da solo.》  
Fubuki si girò verso Gouenji stringedolo di più verso sè, in quel momenton l'imbarazzo era passato in secondo piano.  
E così si addormentarono.  
  
Al risveglio Fubuki si ritrovò da solo nel letto ma con il profumo di Gouenji attaccato al cuscino.  
Controllò che effettivamente non ci fosse, aveva lasciato un bigliettino con su scritto che si era andato a fare una doccia.  
Non aveva voglia di abbandonare quelle coperte, di abbandonare quel profumo.  
Un idea gli passò per la mente. Doveva sicuramente essere uno sclero mattutino.  
A finale, quella mattina Fubuki si portò il cuscino di Gouenji in camera sua e, per non destare sospetti, fece cambio con il suo.  
Che poi le manager misero a lavare tutti i cuscini e le coperte rovinando il suo piano era un caso a parte.  
  
  
  
3) Udito  
  
Era incredibile come anche nel bel mezzo di una partita la voce di Gouenji riuscisse a distinguersi dalle altre. Solitamente gridavano come pazzi da un lato all'altro del campo. C'era chi si allenava creando nuove tecniche, chi perfezionava ed evolveva quelle già complete, e poi c'era chi rafforzava i muscoli e la propria resistenza.  
Fubuki, in qualsiasi gruppo facesse parte il numero dieci, riusciva a sentirlo.  
Si stava allenando nei passaggi insieme a Kazemaru, dovevano inventare una nuova tecnica prima della partita contro la Corea.  
Lo sentì. Non lo faceva di proposito ma la sua voce si estraneava dalle altre, per questo fu facile sentirlo mentre Toramaru si dichiarava. Ma non fu altrettanto facile sentire la risposta dell'attaccante. Anzi, non fu facile riuscire ad accettare la relazione che avevano cominciato i due attaccanti.  
  
  
4) Vista  
  
Con la caduta del quinto settore Ishido potè ritornare ad essere il Gouenji Shuuya che tutti conoscevano. Non doveva più mentire e tenere nascosta la sua vera identità.  
Fubuki aveva sempre saputo che si celava lui dietro l'immagine dell'imperatore. Davvero credeva che non l'avrebbe riconosciuto? Lo avrebbe riconisciuto anche solo dal tocco, dal profumo. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche se fosse stato cieco. Dal suo modo di respirare, dai suoi passi. Bastava guardare anche solo gli occhi per riconoscerlo.  
Non fu facile per Shirou tornare a vederlo per quello che era.  
Certo, sapeva che era sempre stato dalla parte dei "buoni" e che era comunque grazie a lui se erano riusciti a far cadere quell'impero.  
Nonostante tutti i motivi, validissimi, per cui avrebbe dovuto trattarlo allo stesso modo di sempre, c'era qualcosa in Fubuki che non riusciva a farlo essere completamente sincero con il suo ex compagno di squadra.  
Dalla fine del Cammino Imperiale non avevano avuto occasione di parlare, al massimo si scambiavano qualche sguardo ma nulla di più.  
Fubuki aveva paura.  
Paura che in quegli anni il suo amico fosse cambiato, che per aver indossato per troppo tempo i panni di Ishido si fosse abituato ad essere lui e non si sentisse più il Gouenji Shuuya di una volta.  
Gli era mancato. Gli mancava  
L'unico momento in cui ebbero un attimo per parlarsi fu alla festa per la vittoria della Raimon.  
《Shirou...》 lo chiamò Gouenji.  
Stavano fuori alla terrazza, troppa gente, si sentiva quasi soffocare. Era buio e tirava un leggero venticello.  
《Come stai?》domandò avvicinandosi.  
《Bene.》rispose con un alzata di spalle e continuando a guardare il paesaggio. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
L'Ex attaccante della Raimon lo fissò prima di prendere un profondo respiro. 《Shirou...voglio dirti che dopo tutto quello che è successo, beh io sono sempre lo stesso. Non devi preoccuparti.》  
Leggeva nella mente? Oppure era così prevedibile?  
《Ehi...guardami..》disse mettendo le mani sulle spalle dell'albino costringendo a voltarsi. 《Sono sempre lo stesso...》 gli alzò il mento con due dita e finalmente il lupo dei ghiacci incontrò gli occhi del bomber di fuoco.  
Arrossì leggermente. Gli era mancato quel contatto, gli erano mancati quei occhi così familiari.  
Sorrise istintivamente.  
Gli era mancato.  
  
  
5) Gusto  
Era un normale pomeriggio d'estate e Fubuki, insieme agli altri ex compagnidi squadra, avevano organizzato una partita con la nuova Raimon. L'avevano organizzata da mesi, aspettando che la scuola finisse e che Shindou si riprendesse dall'infortunio.  
Avevano appena concluso la partita con un totale di due a uno per la Legend Inazuma.  
Dopo la partita decisero di andare a prendersi un gelato (proposta di Fubuki poichè aveva bisogno di qualcosa di fresco per riprendersi da quel caldo a cui non era per niente abituato) insiema ai vincitori del cammino imperiale.  
Tutti ordinarono il proprio gelato. C'era chi lo divorava per non farlo sciogliere, c'era chi lo mangiava con lentezza e chi invece si sporcava in continuazione.  
Fubuki faceva parte dell'ultima categoria.  
Quel gelato alla fragola non aveva proprio intenzione di rimanere al suo posto. L'albino era sicuro di essersi sporcato nuovamente. Perchè dei ragazzini riuscivano a mangiare un gelato sporcandosi meno di lui?  
Si ritrovò improvvisamente un fazzoletto davanti a sè.  
《Avevi un po' di gelato sul naso.》disse Gouenji divertito, pulendo il punto in cui si era sporcato il numero nove.  
Shirou arrossì.  
Anche se a distanza di anni, Fubuki si era ritrovato a tener conto dei sentimenti che provava per Gouenji...e che forse non lo avevano del tutto abbandonato in quegli anni.  
Le cose tra loro man mano stavano migliorando, nonostante i dubbi e le paure iniziali, Gouenji era comunque riuscito a capire ciò che provava il lupo dei ghiacci ed era stato sempre paziente.  
《Uhm...grazie, Shuuya》 disse con una punta di imbarazzo.  
Davanti a loro c'era il caos più totale.  
Tenma cercava di mettere a riparo il gelato da Shinsuke che intanto saltava per riuscire a prenderlo, avendo finito il suo.  
Caso volle che il gelato di Tenma finì dritto sulla maglia di Tsurugi. Da lì iniziò il fini mondo.  
Fubuki sorrideva divertito davanti a quella scena. Tenma somigliava così tanto ad Endou, lo riportava indietro nel tempo...non che il portiere fosse cambiato chissà quanto.  
《Gli somiglia molto, eh?》disse tutto ad un tratto Gouenji.  
Fubuki cominciò a pensare che il suo ex compagno di squadra leggesse davvero nel pensiero. Non era la prima volta che succedeva.  
《Si...》rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla scenetta che gli si parava davanti. Forse qualcuno doveva intervenire...  
Fubuki sentì l'uomo accanto a lui ridacchiare. Si voltò fissandolo con aria interrogativa. Aveva fatto qualcosa?  
《Sei così tenero, Shirou...》 disse sotto lo sguardo confuso dell'albino. Prima che il grigio potesse domandare a cosa si riferisse, Gouenji si avvicinò a lui combaciando le sue labbra con quelle di Fubuki leggermente screpolate.  
Da parte sua l'albino rimase paralizzato, non si aspettava tale gesto e sapratutto che Gouenji ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.  
Il gelato gli cadde da mano. Sentiva il silenzio intorno a loro, probabilmente tutti li stavano fissando.  
Cioccolato. Ecco qual'era il gusto della labbra di Gouenji.  
Cioccolato.  
Shuuya si staccò e strinse le labbra.  
《Mmh...fragola.》 constatò prima che Fubuki lo tirasse a sè per approfondire il bacio.  
Sentiva ancora gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso ma non gli importava.  
Aveva quel che voleva e per di più era terminato il caos di prima.  
  
  



End file.
